1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for controlling access to computing systems, such as servers and storage systems.
2. Background of the Invention
In today's service environment, many systems are implemented with a single pre-defined service account that provides access to a machine. A password is typically established to log into such an account. This does not provide a high degree of security as passwords are often shared across product lines and service personnel. Such passwords may also not be changed for a significant amount of time. This provides an avenue of attack for hackers who may come across the user account and password or can enable former employees to access systems without authorization. Frequently changing passwords can also be problematic as new passwords may need to be communicated to appropriate service personnel. This can be time a consuming process and create a management headache.
In many service environments, the customer owns the equipment and has control over the user accounts and passwords. This can create problems where technical support is provided by an external party, such as a product vendor or third party. Allowing the customer to control the user accounts and passwords has the disadvantage that it often requires customer intervention to gain access (either on-site or remote access) to the customer's equipment. This can lead to unnecessary delays when providing support, potentially causing outages and service delays that are longer than necessary.
In view of the foregoing, what are needed are apparatus and methods to more effectively manage user accounts and passwords on computing products, such as servers, storage devices, and other computing hardware. Further needed are apparatus and methods to prevent unauthorized access to such computing products by hackers, former employees, or other individuals. Ideally, such apparatus and methods would require little if any intervention from the owners of the computing products.